Seventeen Oneshoot Collection
by MarkHyuck
Summary: [Yaoi] [BL] [BXB] [Seventeen couple Main Pair] Tag!:JeongCheol-Meanie-SoonHoon-VerKwan-SeokSoo-JunHao-Chan with You update when have a free time:) From wattpad draft but publish on ffn first
1. Note Book_JeongCheol_

JeongCheol os / fav couple os

Seungcheol X Jeonghan

S.coups X Han-ie

Appa SVT X Umma SVT

_

PRESENT TO YOU ...

Enjoy~

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, Seoul mula bising dengan kicauan burung, bunyi klason mobil juga penduduk Seoul yang saling mengenal bercerita satu sama lain dengan hebohnya. Tapi semua itu bagai angin lalu pada sosok pria cantik yang sedang duduk dengan santai dihalte bus dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk menyoret sesuatu dalam buku berwarna ungu di pangkuannya. Agak susah emang tapi sosok pria cantik itu tidak menghiraukan nya sama sekali. Dia masih fokus dengan buku serta pensil di tangannya. Ah! Juga jangan lupakan mata nya yang sesekali melirik sosok pria tampan yang berdiri membelakanginya di samping kirinya.

Bus berwarna biru putih berhenti tepat di depan halte bus yang pria cantik itu duduki. Terlihat wajah pria cantik itu sedikit muram dengan bibir yang di pout imut. Kerna pria tampan yang sedari tadi dia tenung dalam diam diam sudah menaiki bus di depannya dan sialnya bukan bus yang sama membawa ke kampusnya. Pria manis itu berdiri dan membuang nafas kecewa saat bus itu sudah berlalu.

"Huh, Seungcheol-ah, kau tampan seperti biasa. Hish kenapa sih bus itu awal sekali datangnya.Padahal aku belum puas memandang wajah mu." Pria cantik itu mengerutu tak jelas sembari mengusap buka nya ah! Tepatnya sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang yang bernama Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.

"Yak! Yoon Jeonghan!" Pria cantik itu berjengkit kaget saat seseorang berteriak tepat di kuping kirinya. Dia menoleh dan memberi glare death kepada orang yang mengkagetkannya tadi sedang yang dipandang hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Sialan Hong Jisoo! Aku belum budek jadi ngak usah teriak. Aku tahu kau anak jurusan musik tapi jangan jadikan aku sebagai benda uji kaji mu." Celoteh pria cantik bernama Jeonghan , Yoon Jeonghan itu.

Sedangkan yang di celoteh memutar mata malas.

"Yak! Aku sudah memanggil mu dari jauh sedari tadi Yoon Jeonghan berwajah Cheonsa berhati iblis." Protes Jisoo sedikit menyindir.

Kini balikan Jeonghan yang memutar matanya. Dia berdengus kasar lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kerusi panjang halte bus itu dan diikuti Jisoo.

"Dasar pengutit" sindir Jisoo.

Jeonghan memandang Jisoo tajam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jisoo.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya, buktinya itu" jawap Jisoo sembari menunjuk buku ungu di gengaman Jeonghan yang masih memperlihatkan ukiran wajah tampan sosok Seungcheol.

Jeonghan cemberut.

"Jika dikira ini sudah masuk 1 tahun kau hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu berapa kali kau membeli note book baru yang semuanya isinya sama dengan wajah Seungcheol Seungcheol itu dan ayat ayat chessy mu itu."cerecos Jisoo panjang lebar.

Jeonghan menekuk wajahnya perlahan dia membuang nafas berat.

"Yak! Itu bukan ayat keju itu murni dari hati ku Hong Jisoo."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya (lagi)

"Terserah."

"Hm.Apa kau belum pernah berfikir buat menyapanya? Yah well , kau cantik Jeonghan-ah dan aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak saat kau mengajak berkenalan." Sambung Jisoo.

Wajah Jeonghan menyendu.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Ck. Kami setiap hari berada di bawah halte bus yang sama tapi di tidak pernah melihat ke arah ku bahkan melirik ku saja tidak. Dan aku laki-laki, aku tampan kau tau bukan cantik"

Jisoo menghela nafas.

"Terserah. Jika nanti dia sudah dimiliki, Jangan datang pada ku kerna detik itu juga aku menendangmu jauh ke planet marikh sana."

Gantian Jeonghan yang menghela nafas berat.

"Hah, pasti ada. Dia tampan mustahil dia tidak punya kekasih di kampusnya." Gumam pelan Jeonghan tapi mampu didengar Jisoo dan membuat sosok pria manis berwajah mirip kucing itu mengeleng kepalanya.

Mulut Jisoo terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bunyi memekakkan klason bus berwarna kuning putih membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara dua sosok maniscantik itu berdiri dari duduk mereka dan memasuki bus didepan mereka yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka-kampus-

·

_

**NOTE BOOK**

**_**

**PLEDIS UNIVERSITY**

, adalah kampus dia mana Jeonghan dan Jisoo menimbah ilmu. Kampus yang diisi dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang pintar, berasal dari keluarga berada dan visual yang tak boleh di bawa main. Dan tentu Jisoo dan Jeonghan termasuk dalam golongan 3 penerangan dia atas.

Lalu jika kaya kenapa menaiki bus? Hah! Jadi ceritanya begini, saat Itu Jeonghan mendapat tugas menumpuk hingga menyebabkan dia pulang agak lewat dan supir peribadinya sudah terlanjur dia suruh pulang duluan. Jadi lah dia menunggu bus dihalte dekat kampusnya. Mula semuanya normal, Jeonghan menaiki bus berwarna kuning putih lalu berhenti di halte dekat apartment nya.

Ya, Jeonghan tidak tinggal dengan keluarga nya dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Diperbolehkan dengan syarat dia harus mempunyai supir. Jeonghan dilarang keras membawa kereta sendiri kerna Jeonghan jika membawa kereta bakal menjadi 'iblis' sesungguhnya. Kembali ke cerita, saat sudah turun dari bus tadi, Jeonghan melihat siluet seorang pria yang berlari di tengah jalan raya yang mobilnya saat itu sangat banyak, Jeonghan terkejut dia reflek menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat sebuah mobil melaju mengarah ke pria tadi. Tidak mendengar apa apa hanya sekilas klason mobil, Jeonghan menurun kan tangannya dan di samping halte tempat dia berdiri, siluet pria tadi berjongkok sembari tangannya mengusap anak kucing di bawahnya, Jeonghan dapat melihat sedikit bercak merah seperti darah di lengan pria itu.

"D-dia berdarah?"

"Dia membahayakan nyawanya buat kucing itu?" Gumam Jeonghan tanpa henti. Jeonghan memandang Pria itu dengan tatapan kagum dan detak jantungnya berdetak brutal saat pandangan mereka bertemu sosok itu tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan wajahnya semula ke arah anak kucing tadi, Jeonghan melihat sosok itu mengambil jaket kulitnya yang terbuang di lantai sampingnya dan membalut anak kucing itu dengan jaket kulit itu dan mula bangkit dan meninggalkan halte bus dan Jeonghan yang masih memandang punggung itu sehingga pria itu memasuki taksi yang dia tahan tadi.

Jeonghan berjalan perlahan hingga langkah nya berhenti tepat di mana lelaki tadi berjongkok mengusap penuh kasih sayang anak kucing tadi. Jeonghan masih memandang kedepan. Dia masih belum bisa memalingkan wajah nya bahkan saat taksi tadi sudah jauh. Jeonghan mengeleng buat mengembalikan alam sadarnya, dia berbalik dan tak sengaja matanya melirik sebuah benda kecil sedikit panjang di atas rumput tempat kucing tadi, Jeonghan berjongkok dan mengapai benda itu. Dia memandang benda itu yang ternyata name tag dengan logo kampus yang tak kalah terkenal di seoul selain kampusnya.

"C-Choi Seungcheol .. Seventeen UN?."

Senyum terbit di wajah cantik Jeonghan dengan wajah meronanya yang entah kenapa bisa muncul.

"Nama nya Seungcheol? Hua! Nama nya indah sesuai dengan wajah tampannya. Aigoo kenapa pipi ku panas ." Monolog Jeonghan sembari memegang pipi kiri menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Jeonghan mengeleng keras lalu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku jatuh cinta !! Huaa Omma Hanie jatuh cinta pada pangeran kucing bernama Choi Seungcheol" monolog Jeonghan sembari memegang dada kirinya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang masih mengengam name tag tadi.

Esoknya Jeonghan memutuskan buat naik bus, mana tahu bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kucing. Dan nampak nya dewi fortuna di pihaknya saat memasuki halte bus dia melihat sosok kemarin berdiri di samping halte bus dengan earphone berada di kedua telinganya. Mata bulat pria tampan itu tertutup sesekali kepala itu bergerak mengikut musik yang berputar melalui earphonenya. Jeonghan mengulum senyum. Dia ingin mendekat tapi bunyi nyaring bus biru putih menghentikan langkahnya dan pria tampan itu beranjak dari posisinya memasuki bus tadi setelah smua penumpang sudah naik,bus itu mula meninggalkan halte bus dan Jeonghan yang cemberut.

Jeonghan duduk termenung di kerusi halte bus mata nya fokus menatap tag name di gengamannya. Niatnya mahu menjadikan name tag itu sebagai alasan agar dia bisa mendekati pria itu tapi bus sialan itu datang nya terlaku cepat. Klason mobil menghentikan lamunan Jeonghan, Jeonghan mendongak dan matanya bersetatap dengan mata Jisoo yang masih berada dalam mobil sembari membuat gestur agar Jeonghan masuk dalam mobilnya. Jeonghan pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju mobil Jisoo dan memasuki tanpa aba-aba.

"Supir mu tidak menjemput?" Tanya Jisoo saat itu sembari menjalankan semula mobil nya.

Jeonghan mengeleng.

"Ani, mulai saat ini aku akan naik bus saja"

Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya dia melirik sekilas Jeonghan.

"Wae? Apa appa mu jatuh bangkrut?" Canda Jisoo

"Ya, anggap saja begitu" jawap Jeonghan acuh.

Kening Jisoo semakin mengerut.

"Pasti ada sesuatu kerna mustahil appamu jatuh bangkrut . Jadi kenapa iblis berkedok cheonsa ingin menaiki bus sedangkan ada supir ?"

Jeonghan memutar matanya malas.

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu menaiki bus dan sialnya kami beda haluan"

Jisoo mengangakat alisnya mendengar alasan tak seberapa lojik dari Jeonghan.

"Jadi kau ingin menaiki bus hanya seseorang yang kau sukai dan seseorang itu beda bus dengan mu? Jadi buat apa naik bus Jeonghanie? Toh kalian tidak sma bus."

Jeonghan menghela nafas.

"Tapi kami menunggu bus di halte yang sama Hong kucing Jisoo"

"Berhenti memanggil ku kucing, Iblis berkedok Cheonsa"

"Kau juga berhenti memanggil ku iblis berkedok Cheonsa"

Dan pertengkaran tak dapat di elak dan berakhir dengan permintaan Jeonghan yang meminta Jisoo ikut menaiki bus mulai besok dengan nya. Jisoo yang tak bisa menolak apa lagi saat Jeonghan membuat wajah memelas yang mengemaskan dengan berat menuruti sahabat iblis nya itu.

Jeonghan mengacak isi beg hitam nya dengan kening mengernyit membuat Jisoo yang duduk di sebelahnya memandangnya bingung.

"Kau cari apa Jeonghan-ah?"

"Buku ungu ku Jisoo-ah." Jawap Jeonghan tanpa memandang Jisoo. Dia masih mengacak isi beg hitamnya.

"Apa kau melihatnya?."Tanya Jeonghan yang kini menatap penuh harap Jisoo

"Tidak. Last aku melihatnya saat kita dalam bus tadi." Jawap Jisoo

Jeonghan menghela nafas .

"Apa tertinggal dalam bus.. ah! Jinjja." Frustasi Jeonghan.

"Wae? Cuma buka isi lukisan wajah seungcheol kan?."

Jeonghan mengeleng keras.

"Aniiii... ada isi tentang perasaan ku juga Jii... lalu aku meletak nama ku... hah! Andwae !! Aku malu sekali jika ada orang lain membacanya..!! "

Jisoo menahan tawa melihat wajah frustasi Jeonghan dengan pipi memerah hebat.

"Tumben sekali kau meletak namamu selalunya tidak."

Jeonghan berdecak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ingin meletakkan nama ku di samping nama nya. Itu saja."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya.

"Bucin." Gumamnya dan nasib baik cheonsa berhati iblis itu tidak mendengar jika tidak bokong Jisoo sudah berciuman dengan lantai kelas mereka.

"Ya apa bisa buat sih.. Siapa tahu yang menemukannya Seungcheol. "

Jeonghan memandang tajam Jisoo.

"Mustahil. Bus kami kan beda dan aku tidak mahu dia yang menemukannya. Itu malah semakin memalukan."

Jeonghan mengelamkan wajah merona nya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas mejanya. Jisoo hanya mampu memandang sahabat iblis nya yang sedang galau itu.

-At Same Time but Different Place -

"Seungcheol Hyung.."

Seungcheol reflek menoleh ke arah suara tadi yang memanggilnya.

"Eoh? Mingyu.. wae?." Tanya Seungcheol pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Ini. Apa ini milik hyung?."ujar Mingyu sembari menghulurkan sebuah note book berwarna ungu.

Seungcheol mengapai buku itu dan membelek beleknya.

"Ku rasa aku tidak mempunyai note book berwarna ungu."

Mingyu mengaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ah! Jinjjayo? Aku tadi melihat lukisan wajah hyung dalam note book itu jadi ku pikir itu milik hyung. "

"Lukisan wajah ku?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Di mana kau menemukannya? "

"Dalam bus hyung. Tadi mobil ku mogok jadi aku menghantar pacar ku naik bus ke kampusnya. Kampus Pledis."

Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bus menuju ke Pledis University? Sudah jelas Mingyu, ini bukan milik ku. Kan Pledis dan Seventeen UN berbeda arah."

Mingyu sontak menampar jidatnya sedikit keras.

"Benar.. Maaf hyung. ."

Seungcheol hanya mengeleng geleng.

"Gwenchana. Buku ini biar aku yang simpan. Mana tahu aku mengenal pemilik buku ini sekalian mengembalikkannya."

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Nae. Maaf sekali lagi hyung kalau gitu aku pamit ke kelas dulu." Pamit Mingyu.

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk.

Seungcheol melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke perpus kerna kelas nya belum mulai.Sesampai di perpus, dia mengambil tempat duduk di kerusi perpus yang di pojok. Itu adalah tempat fav nya. Kerna jarang di lalui pelajar lain. Dia bebas jika ingin tidur.

Selepas menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kerusi empuk milik perpus, Seungcheol kembali membelek-belek buku ungu tadi mencari jika saja ada nama pemilik buku itu tapi nihil tidak ada nama didepan mahu pun dibelakang buku itu.

Seungcheol mula membuka Note Book itu dengan perlahan. Muka surat pertama adalah wajahnya yang mendongak seakan memandang langit. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Dia pasti mahasiswi jurusan seni. Lukisannya sangat cantik."

Dan sehingga halaman ke 10 semua berisi wajah Seungcheol dengan kalimat semangat dan pujian. Senyum tipis selalu muncul saat membaca sederet kalimat sosok itu menyemangatinya dan pujian buatnya. Saat halaman ke 11, tiada lukisan wajahnya hanya sederet kalimat pengakuan cinta sosok itu pada Seungcheol. .

"Yoon Jeonghan.?" Lirih Seungcheol saat melihat nama seseorang yang berada di samping namanya dengan sebuah ditengah tengahnya.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya kini sedekit lebar.

"Sudah ku duga. Itu kau Cheonsa ku."

"Aku juga mencintai mu. Tunggu aku Cheonsa ku." Senyum Seungcheol makin lebar di menbekap note book itu didadanya.

E N D

Aneh? Arrayo . Kerna aku juga berfikiran yang sama T_T

BTW gomawo yang udah mahu mampir baca book unfaedah ini _

Next? SOONHOON!

Maybe:)


	2. It's Time To Give Up

**Title:** It's Time To Give Up

**Cast: **Kim Mingyu, Jeon WonWoo

**Extra Cast: **Cari Sendiri :)

**Warn:** BL, Age Change, Typo(s)

_

**·**

**·**

**Meanie**

**·**

Apa itu cinta? Jika kau bertanya maka orang akan menjawap.Cinta adalah dimana kau ingin melindungi seseorang dengan sepenuh nyawamu. Dimana kau ingin selalu membuatnya bahagia tanpa memikirkan bahagia mu. Dimana kau ingin senyum selalu terukir diwajahnya tanpa peduli hati mu yang bernganga lebar. Cinta memang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Cinta memang menyakitkan tapi juga membahagiakan walau hanya melihat senyum dan tawanya. Itu yang seorang Kim Mingyu rasakan.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Kim Mingyu, **Siswa kelas 11A di sekolah elit terletak di Seoul, Korea Selatan bernama **Seventeen HighSchool **. Siswa yang popular dengan bakat bakatnya, Wajah nya yang mengalahkan pangeran dicerita dongeng, tinggi nya yang ideal, Senyum yang menawan dengan gigi taringnya terlihat seperti_ Vampir_, Kulit exotic yang seksi membuat para gadis bahkan lelaki yang berstatus uke histeria hanya kerna melihat nya berkeringat pasca habis latihan basket.

Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh pada pesona nya? Seorang suamiable kerna bakat memasaknya yang selevel chef pro diluar sana. Lalu boyfriendable kerna sikap nya yang perhatian. Ah! mungkin hanya teman teman yang berlevel Uke yang sudah punya pasangan dan Seorang senior disekolahnya **Jeon WonWoo.**"Hyung! ."

Wonwon berjengkit saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah datar saat seorang adik kelas yang sudah sangat dia kenal berdiri dengan senyum lebar didepannya.

"Hyung lagi apa disini?."

"Aku yang harus bertanya itu pada mu Kim Mingyu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini.? " jawap Wonwoo

"Oh! Aku? Aku tadi ingin kekelas mu Hyung. ingin mengajak mu makan siang."

"Aku kenyang! Sudah sana pulang kekelas mu.." usir Wonwoo lalu meninggalkan Mingyu menuju kekelasnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas saat Wonwoo sudah menjauh. Dia memandang kedepan kearah dimana Wonwoo berdiri tadi. Didepan sana dua orang pria yang bermesraan tanpa risih dengan pandangan orang sekitar mereka.

Mingyu kembali menghela nafas beratnya. Dengan langkah lunglai, Dia menuruni tangga menuju kekelasnya yang berada ditingkat bawah. Dia memasuki kelas 1!A dengan wajah muram. Selalu seperti itu sehabis bertemu dengan senior nya.Bahkan teman sekelasnya tanpa bertanya sudah tahu penyebab muramnya wajah visual kelas mereka itu.

**·**

**Meanie:It's Time To Give Up****·**

"Wonwoo-_ahh.. _Aku kesal sekali dengan Jun. Dia membatalkan janji kami lagi sore ini sebab kelas dancenya."

Wonwoo yang berada dia meja belajarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut masuk saja eskul dance dengan itu kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan nya Hao-ie." jawap pria emo itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel ditangannya.

Minghao atau lebih singkat Hao, namja manis asal China itu terdiam memikirkan ucapan teman sekelasnya itu.Merangkap teman baiknya itu.

"Matta! kenapa Hao tidak terpikir akan itu!."Minghao turun dari kasur Wonwoo dan mendekati pria emo itu. Memberikan sebuah pelukan erat membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut.

"Gomawo Wonu! kau memang sahabat baikku." Ujar Minghao.

Wonwoo hanya berdehem.

"Aku pulang dulu. Gomawo sekali lagi. Annyeong!."

Dan selepasnya hanya kesunyian dalam kamar Seorang Jeon Wonwoo dan isak tangis seseorang yang merangkap pemilik kamar itu.

**·****It's Time To Give Up****·**Mingyu memandang punggung sang senior kesayangan dari belakang. yang saat ini pasti mengintai sepasang kekasih itu lagi. Minggu sudah hafal sekali dengan kegiatan sang senior ketika jam istirahat. Siswa dan Siswi lain pasti tergopoh gopoh mengisi perut dikantin sekolah tapi senior kesayangan nya ini pula tergopoh gopoh mengintip sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan dan nanti bakal sakit hati sendiri.

Mingyu membuang nafas pelan dan perlahan mendekati sang senior tanpa membuat bunyi bising.Saat sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang senior kesayangan nya itu, Dia ikut memandang kearah taman sekolah dimana sepasang kekasih duduk bermesraan dibawah pohon. Sepasang kekasih itu perlahan mendekat kan wajah mereka dan dapat Minggu lihat tubuh sang senior kesayangan nya itu menegang.

Mingyu memegang kedua bahu senior itu dan membaliknya cepat lalu membawa tubuh tegang itu dalam dakapannya serentak dengan sepasang kekasih disana sudah menempelkan bibir mereka. Wonwoo senior itu tidak membalas pelukan Mingyu tapi dapat Mingyu rasakan baju bahagian dadanya basah. Walau tiada isakkan tapi Minggu tahu Wonwoo menangis saat ini.

**·****It's Time To Give Up****·**

"Hyung. . Kau tak lelah?." Tanya Mingyu saat sudah bermenit menit berlalu mereka hanya diam duduk berhadapan dimeja sebuah cafe sepulang dari sekolah dengan paksaan Mingyu berhasil membuat senior kesayangan nya itu ikut nememaninya sekadar minum cofe di cafe .

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu lalu memandang cofenya yang tinggal sedikit semula.

"Maksudmu?."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hyung. . Jun hyung sudah bahagia dan aku pikir Hyung juga harus bahagia. "

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tajam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu! Hyung tidak perlu menafikannya. Semua orang tahu pandangan hyung berbeda jika memandang Jun hyung. Hanya melihat pandangan itu, Sudah menjelaskan betapa cintanya hyung pada Jun Hyung.." Suara Mingyu melirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Wonwoo bungkam, Mengalihkan pandangan selain daripada memandang wajah Mingyu yang menatapnya intes.

"Tapi tidak bisakah hyung memandang ku dengan pandangan itu juga?."

Wonwoo reflek memandang Minggu saat kalimat Minggu yang satu itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"K-kau--."

"Aku mencintai mu hyung! Tidak kah kau menyadarinya? tidak bisakah kau melihat ku walau hanya sejenak? Tidak bisa kah kau membukakan hati mu untuk ku?."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan terkejut nya.

"K-kau--... Kau Gila!." kalimat itu reflek keluar dari mulut Wonwoo

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduk nya hendak keluar dari cafe itu meninggalkan Mingyu--

"Wonu!!."

\--Sebelum sebuah suara _familiar _memanggilnya dan dari arah depannya sahabat baiknya itu mendekati nya dan memeluk dibelakang sahabat baiknya itu ada Jun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Wonu! Jun selingkuh!." Minghao melepskan pelukannya dan menunjuk Jun.

"Aku tidak selingkuh hao." bela Jun.

"Won-"

"Kalian berdua! Maafkan jika aku langcang dengan kakak kelas tapi bisa kah kalian menguruskan masalah kalian sendiri? Selama ini kalian setiap bertengkar akan selalu datang pada Wonwoo hyung tapi jika kalian sudah berbaik kalian kemana? Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Wonwoo hyung! kalian egois!." Satu suara muncul dari arah belakang Wonwoo membuat 3 sosok itu memandang sosok dibelakang Wonwoo yang tak lain Seorang Kim Mingyu.

Belum sempat Wonwoo protes, Mingyu sudah duluan mengengam pergelangan tangan nya dan membawa pergi meninggalkan Minghao dan Jun yang masih mematung memikirkan kalimat sang adik kelas tadi.

**·**

**It's Time To Give Up**

**·**

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo menghentak tangan nya sehingga gengaman Mingyu terlepas. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di bawah lampu isyarat. Sedari tadi Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo tanpa arah.

"Kau!." Wonwoo menunjuk wajah Mingyu dengan wajah emosi nya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi!."

"Aku tak ingin kau semakin terluka hyung." jawap Mingyu.

"Kau tahu apa?." emosi Wonwoo semakin terselut.

"Aku tahu semuanya hyung! Semuanya!." Mingyu berteriak frustasi.

"Walaupun kau tahu semuanya kau tiada hak untuk melakukan hal tadi! Aku tidak butuh simpati mu!."

"Kau hanya orang asing bagiku. Dengar! Orang asing! Menjauh dari ku! Aku membenci mu!" teriak Wonwoo lalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung.

"_Orang asing?"_

**·**

**It's Time To Give Up**

**·**

**_1 week later_**

Wonwoo dibuat pusing dengan perasaannya. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, esoknya Jun dan Minghao mendatanginya lalu meminta maaf akan keegoisan mereka dan Wonwoo memaafkan mereka.

Bukan itu yang membuat Wonwoo pusing. Tapi sang adik kelaslah yang membuat nya pusing Kim Mingyu sejak kejadian itu tak pernah lagi menganggunya. Tak pernah lagi menyambutnya digerbang sekolah. Waktu istirahat juga Mingyu sudah tidak pernah mengajaknya makan bersama walau selalu ditolak mentah mentah oleh nya.

Ntah lah. Yang pasti Wonwoo rasa seperti ada yang hilang.

"Wonu~. Wonu oke?." tanya Minghao saat melihat wajah muram Wonwoo yang menjatuhkan wajah di atas buku pelajaran mereka.

Wonwoo memandang Minghao lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah?."

lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hm.Oke, Jika ada masalah ceritakan pada Hao siapa tahu Hao bisa bantu."

Lagi, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Pikiran melayang jauh kekejadian Minggu lalu.

_"Apa kata ku keterlaluan?."_

_"Apa aku menyakiti nya?" _Wonwoo membatin mengingat ucapannya seminggu lalu pada sang adik kelas.

"_Aku mencintai mu hyung! ."_ Wonwoo reflek mengangkat wajah nya saat kalimat Mingyu seminggu lalu berputar dibenaknya.

"Wae-yo?." Hao sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba tiba Wonwoo.

"Hao-ie.."

"Hm"

Wonwoo memandang Hao dengan pandangan yang sulit Minghao tebak.

"Kau sangat mencintai Jun?." Tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao mengangguk laju.

"Jika Jun mengatakan padamu bahawa kau hanya orang asing padanya. Apa yang kau rasakan?."

Minghao mengernyit tapi dia tetap akan membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Sedih tentunya! Hati bagai ditusuk beribu ribu pisau tajam. Yah, bayangkan orang yang sangat kita cintai malah menganggap kita orang asing. Silap silap jika kau tidak mampu menahan sakit itu, kau akan nekat bunuh diri."

Wonwoo bungkam dengan tubuh menengang.

_"Ani! Mingyu tidak akan sebodoh itu."_

_"Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh hanya kerna kalimat ku."_

Wonwoo mengeleng laju mengenyahkan pikiran negative nya.

"Dia tidak akan bunuh diri, kan?." gumamnya.

**·**

**It's Time To Give Up**

**·**

"Chogiyo? Apa kau melihat Mingyu? ." Tanya Wonwoo pada adik kelas saat di berkeliling sekolah mencari adik kelasnya itu.

"Kim Mingyu?. Ah! Mingyu sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah sunbae." Jawap adik kelas yang Wonwoo tanya tadi.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikkan keterkejutannya.

"3 hari? kerna apa? Apa dia sakit?."

"Tidak tahu Sunbae, Dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Rumahnya juga kosong. Wali kelas kami juga tidak tahu dia kemana."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kalau tiada apa lagi. Saya permisi sunbae."

"I-iya.. terima kasih." ujar Wonwoo. Adik kelas itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Wonwoo berjalan lunglai.Kakinya membawanya ke taman sekolah. Duduk dibawah pohon dengan pandangan kosong kedepan.

"Wonwoo Sunbae?." satu suara mengejutkan Wonwoo yang reflek menoleh kesamping dimana berdiri seorang pria berwajah aneh.

"Iya?."

"Ah! Untung ngak salah orang. " pria itu menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah! Aku Seokmin. Teman Mingyu"

mendengar nama Mingyu entah kenapa membuat hati Wonwoo berdesir.

"Aku tidak bisa lama kerna bel akan berbunyi tak lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Sunbae. Mingyu pesan agar memberikan pada Sunbaes selepas tiga hari." Ujar Seokmin menghulurkan sebuah amplod kecil berwarna putih.

Wonwoo menerima amplod putih itu dengan perasaan tak menentunya.

"Aku pamit Sunbae. Annyeong"

Belum sempat Wonwoo bertanya, pria bernama Seokmin itu sudah duluan berlari meninggalkan nya dan tak lama bel masuk berbunyi tapi Wonwoo tiada niat untuk bangkit dari duduknya buat kekelas.

Wonwoo memandang amplod kecil ditangannya dengan bibir bawahnya dia gigit pertanda dirinya gelisah entah kenapa.

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka amplod itu dan mengeluarkan isi amplod itu yang berupa sebuah kertas. Wonwoo gantian membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_'Annyeong WonWoo Hyung:). Ini aku Mingyu adik kelasmu yang menyebalkan. Maaf untuk setiap hari mu yang ku ganggu. Maaf kerna seenak jidat ku memanggil mu Hyung bukan sunbae.Maaf kerna masuk campur dalam hal peribadimu. Dan Maaf kerna sudah lancang mencintai mu._

_Hari itu dimana aku mengajakmu ke cafe adalah Kerna ingin mengatakan sesuatu selain menyatakan perasaan ku. Aku harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti kedua ibu bapa ku. Dan berharap Hyung menahan ku agar tidak pergi dengan itu aku mempunyai alasan untuk tinggal tapi_

_Aku terlalu berharap tinggi ya? Sehingga sakit sekali rasanya. Maaf hyung tapi bagi ku, Hyung segalanya untuk ku bukan orang asing bagiku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku mencintai mu Jeon Wonwoo. Selama nya seperti itu tapi aku juga manusia Hyung.Juga mempunyai titik putus asa. Dan aku sudah sampai ke titik itu kerna sampai kapan pun Hyung tidak akan pernah membuka hatimu untuk ku Ah! bahkan melihat ku saja, Hyung tidak mahu..._

_Berbahagia lah Hyung'_

_**From:Orang asing mu**_

_**For:Jeon Wonwoo[Heart emoji]**_

Wonwoo mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya menahan isakkannya. Kenapa,Ini lebih sakit dari melihat Orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan kekasih nya?.Ini lebih sakit dari harus membantu orang yang kau cintai berbaikan dengan kekasih nya?. Ini lebih sakit dari harus mendengar cuthatan dari orang yang Kau cintai tentang kekasih nya. Kenapa?

"Mingyu. ... _hikss... _"

Kerna penyesalan selalu datang disaat semuanya sudah berakhir.

_

**E N D**

**See you next chapter**


End file.
